Zonnie Uchiha
Zonnie Uchiha''' is the anti-hero desendant of the Gozu , Hozuki and Jugo clans. He is a Genin of Otogakure and a member of Koukon. Because of his potential, he was later selected to become the jinchuriki for the Ten-Tailed Beast and because of it, he is an influental character and known throughout the multiverse as one of the greatest Plumbers in his history of time. Besides being famous for his outstanding abilities, he is also famous for often breaking the fourth wall'. It looks like Zonnie has been making quite a name and reputation for himself as he has earned many nicknames and much respect from all around the Universe. Some say that he is the moast powerfull Otogakure citizen and Omega Sannin that has ever lived, but Zonnie disagrees with this opsuption. He tries to remain something of a loyal, kind kid at heart, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Plot History Background Wavnd Forever Appearence Personailty Powers And Abilities Rivaled only by Krillio in the entire Koukon, it is no doubt that Zonnie is a powerfull shinobi. Even during his childhood and when he was part of a three-man team, Zonnie's abilities and potential were already seen as a prodigy geinus. According to Jinzi, his former sensei, with his powerfull chakra and hard determination, Zonnie could very well surpass himself in a few years. Under the timeskip into Part III, Zonnie's potential is developed, he has proven himself more than a match agist many, and in the few battles he was involved in, he could defeat the likes of Tigerstar, Tota Nitron, Fuindor, and Oolong who are all S-Class Members of the Avengers. Howerver, dispite this, Most of Zonnies's abilities are still unknown. He is one of three people to have ben called the strongest of any Otogakure citizen to ever live and is widely regarded as one of the most gifted ninja in history. He was described as a "very powerful ninja" by Wolfbane himself. If not ''the strongest Shinobi, Zonnie was one of the strongest ninja, as every opponent he had been seen fighting had been defeated with little effort. He had extremely high taijutsu prowess (due to his raw power and swiftness), vast supply of ninjutsu techniques of multiple elements (due to the Kagegan) and a highly analytical mind. Those traits allowed him to fight several high-level opponents while generally controlling the pace of the fight.In Wavnd: Rigkun, he is said to have became the perfect Vessel, and It can also be said that in every one of his battles, Raysuke's true strength is never displayed, either because of his fear of losing controll over the Demon Seal, or his diskile for killing. List of Abilities General Ninjustu Mastery Zonnie just like his mother is known as a Ninjustu master. He is recognized as the foremost jutsu specialist in Arigakure, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of thousands of jutsu, a feat that earns either delight or dread from enemy plumbers who face him in combat. While he owed moast of his ninjustu abilities to the Kagegan, (as abilitly allowed him to copy nearly anyones attacks) Zonnie has, at a young age trained hard for his power. Zonnie was often described as a perfectionist. He had the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a jutsu to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could make him an extremely formidable opponent. One example being the Silent Killing; Zonnie was a master of this technique, and was even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Zonnie was also very neogoceable, being able to create a wide viritey of justu just by using one justu. He learned the Quizen from his father, and had learned many Funjustu from his mother. Zonnie apparently, as noted by many people, is an astonishingly fast learner, considered by some people being able to actually surpass his mother. Nature Transformation While he comes from many clans that all have a natural chakra affinity, Zonnie excelled in water-type chakra. His main jutsu put him at a tactical advantage. While a ninja normally requires an already existing supply of water to perform any water-based jutsu, Zonnie possessed a special jutsu that allowed him to extract moisture from the air to act as a source. He could then use that water to perform a number of versatile feats, such as imprisoning and drowning his opponents, or creating protective shields, as his jutsu would continue to manipulate the water. He could also use the water as a vessel to summon fish of various sizes and form, so they might assist him on land. While that justu does not work in harsh rocky/dry areas, Zonnie can simply make it rain to help him gather enough water for the justu to work. Zonnie has also inheirated the Hozuki Clan's Special Kekkei Genkai; Hydration. Any physical damage that is done to Zonnie hmself, he will simply turn into a blorb of water. In order to fully capture Zonnie, you would have to get him inside of a liquidfies container. If Zonnie becomes uncousious, he is rendered in a jelly-like state. The only disavantages of this abilitly is that he is accestible to lightning-based attacks. Rigkun Clone Technique Quizen Mutantaion﻿ Kagegan and Mangeykou Kagegan Eternal Mangeykou Kagegan Jinchuriki Transformations Summoning Technique Stats List of Auspice Techniques Weaknesses Backstage Info Quotes Triva﻿